Actives, for example catalysts and enzymes, are expensive and generally less effective when employed at high levels in cleaning compositions. As a result, cleaning compositions typically comprise very low levels of actives. Unfortunately, when low levels of actives are used in a cleaning composition, it is difficult to evenly disperse the active in the cleaning composition. Thus, the consumer is likely to experience less than optimal cleaning performance and may experience certain cleaning negatives such as fabric damage.
Accordingly, there is a need for an active containing delivery particle that can provide uniform dosing of low levels of actives in cleaning compositions.